Sperm
SeedyCharacter, most commonly known as Sperm, is the Mayor of Lake Tahoe and an important figure in Western North American politics. History 'November (2018) - January (2019)' Born into Terra Nova on November 19, 2018, somewhere in Northwestern Europe, Sperm set off on a quest towards the North American West Coast. After a long and perilous 3 hour journey with no food and suffering from starvation, he stumbled upon the secluded, pristine, alpine lake known as Lake Tahoe. Suddenly, an angel by the name of SoyGalletita materialized in front of him and gave him steak and carrots. Sperm decided to settle down and start a town here. Sperm started by creating a meager farm to sustain himself on the West Shore. He would need lots of food to nourish him as he grinded for the 32 gold needed to found Lake Tahoe. On the North Shore, Sperm excavated the beginning of the Lake Tahoe Mineshaft. On the South Shore, he built the start of his home and town hall. Having not yet founded the town, he was keeping his most valuable items and ores in a hidden chest nearby and using a dandelion named Daisy to mark the spot. After 11 days of hard work, Sperm founded Lake Tahoe on November 28, 2018. While he had been working to establish to town, he was visited by the mayors of other nearby towns. NigelFarage666, the mayor of San Francisco, was the first to make contact with Sperm. Nigel was very kind to Sperm and told him of the California Confederacy. EpicCmadGamer, the mayor of Sacramento, was worried that a town close to his would be damaging to his own. When he made contact with Sperm, he killed him. Cmad returned Sperm's belongings when he realized that Sperm meant no harm to him. In fact, Sperm meant no harm to anyone. When thinking of what he planned to do in Terra Nova, Sperm hoped to establish Lake Tahoe as a neutral trading post for travelers to stop at on their way to California. Sperm also planned on buying a few horses to set up the Pony Express Mail Company. At first, he didn't want to join any nation, but after some convincing from Nigel and Cmad, he accepted. Although it isn't often remembered, Sperm donated 3 gold to Los Angeles to help pay for the cost of the nation of the California Confederacy. The same evening that Sperm founded his town, the California Confederacy was officially formed. The first few months of the California Confederacy's existence were very chaotic. Shifts in power occurred often and by late December, the Confederacy was a husk of what it had started as. The only man left was Sperm. Sperm became California's last confederate. Angry at the leaders of the past who had made the decisions that led to the nation's near demise, Sperm was determined to revive it. He resuscitated the old leader and prayed to the spirit of JPapper that he would bless Sperm with the power of California. His prayers were answered and Sperm received California. 'January - April (2019)' *Tries to revive California *California National Convention *NCR Stuff *Joins Cascadia (2/8/19) 'April - June (2019)' *Greater roles in Cascadia *Greater influence in Cascadia 'June - September (2019)' *Approached by lim_brick to reform California *Becomes Triumvir of California when California joins Cascadia (6/13/19) *California secedes from Cascadia (9/6/19) 'September - February (2020)' * Establishes Mammoth Wool Inc. and joins Hyperion Enterprises * Changes California to Rough and Ready and expels disloyal towns (1/19/20) * Assists gawker (Los Angeles) in funding and establishing California (1/19/20) February - Current Accomplishments *Vice President of the California Confederacy (12/25/18 - 1/13/2019) *President of the California Confederacy (1/13/2019 - 2/2/19) *Chief General of the Cascadian Military (4/1/19 - 7/1/19) *President of Cascadia (7/1/19 - 7/31/19) *Triumvir of California (6/13/19 - 1/19/20) *Director of Hyperion Enterprises (12/?/19 - current) *Emperor of Rough and Ready (1/19/20 - current) Towns 'Lake Tahoe' Lake Tahoe is Sperm's first and only town. It was founded on November 28th, 2018. It is the capital of California and the largest town by chunks on the Pacific Coast. 'Knowhere' Knowhere was a town that was founded just north of Lake Tahoe. Although having many territorial disputes with Lake Tahoe, Knowhere was eventually bought and claimed by Lake Tahoe. It is now known by the residents of Lake Tahoe as Pyramid Lake Castle. 'Oakland' Oakland was a town that belonged to the Cree, or western division of the Wabanaki mega-nation. The mayor of Oakland, SkyDog, was a good friend and strong ally of Sperm. When SkyDog passed away from Terra Nova, it was written in his will that Sperm should inherit the town. Sperm, worrying about the cost it would take to claim Oakland's territory, passed it on to a trusted resident of Lake Tahoe.. Sources *California Discord *Cascadia Discord *Sperm's own memory *Assorted Discord Private Messages Category:Players Category:Classic Players